


Scarlet

by Squid_Ink



Series: Snowflakes and Embers [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, In This Moment - Freeform, Scarlet - Freeform, Time between Part I and Part II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karin heals Sasuke for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet

Sasuke panted heavily, as he lied face first on the ground. The prisoners that Orochimaru had him fight were unusually strong. He had been forced to use the second state of his curse seal and still he suffered in battle. He closed his eyes. "Bring her in Kabuto," he heard Orochimaru ordered.

 _Huh?_  Sasuke wondered. He was too tired to do anything other than lie there and focus on breathing. The wounds would heal in time. His rejuvenation ability had increased with the curse seal. He heard Kabuto leave, the door squeaking in protest as the man left. Orochimaru squatted before him, and lifted his chin until Sasuke's onyx orbs met Orochimaru's golden ones.

"Don't fret Sasuke-kun," the man hissed, his thumb stroking Sasuke's cheek. "You'll be all fixed up in a moment." Tenderly, he put Sasuke's head back on the ground. Sasuke groaned. The door squeaked open again and the Uchiha heard two sets of footsteps. Kabuto's and the other person, who sounded like they were struggling.

"Do this and Orochimaru-sama will be pleased. This is Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru-sama's… disciple." Kabuto said firmly to whomever he had brought with him. He tossed the person towards Sasuke.

Sasuke heard them fall, sit up and say, "What do you want me to do?"

 _A girl?_ Sasuke thought.

"You know, heal him." Kabuto said in a firm commanding tone. Sasuke saw an arm appear before him. It was riddled with bite marks. "No, not your arm! Your chest! He's suffered a lot of injuries!" the medic said. The girl squeaked and began to shout in protest, as the front of her shirt was unzipped. Sasuke lifted his eyes to see her bare torso; her bra was black. "Sasuke, bite her."

Sasuke frowned, thinking it was an odd request, but he forced himself up to his knees. He wrapped an arm around the girl's slim waist and pulled her close. His other hand rested on her thigh. He was panting with the effort and his vision blurred. He saw her pale skin, like fresh cream and her red hair, like scarlet blood. He pressed his lips to the middle of her chest, between her small firm breasts.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" the girl said.

 _I don't want to hurt you, though._  Sasuke thought, but he didn't say that, instead he bit her. His eyes snapped open before they drooped close as her warm and addictive chakra flooded his body and began to heal his wounds and revitalize him. She was moaning, whimpering her name in something that was suspiciously akin to orgasmic delight. Not that he would know such a feeling.

It was over too quickly. Kabuto was pulling him away from the girl's chest, he was gasping for breath getting use to the strange new feeling. He shook his head and looked up at the girl as she was zipping up her lilac shirt. Her black rim glasses low on her nose; her eyes matched her hair. She glowered at him or maybe it was Kabuto she was glowering at, he wasn't sure. "Thank you," he forced out. It caught her off guard and her hand on the zipper stopped; her cheeks colored.

"Tch," she scoffed, getting over it and finishing zipping her shirt up. She shoved her glasses up higher on her nose. "I was ordered to heal you, don't thank me for it," she replied as she got to her feet. She walked out, Kabuto in toe. Sasuke got to his feet and watched her as she left. The door opened, then closed, and she was gone. He wiped at the dried blood at the corner of his mouth. "Who was that?" he asked, turning to Orochimaru.

"Karin," the snake replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
